She Loves Me She Loves Me Not
by SizzyBee
Summary: What happens when Mimi, Matt, Gabumon and Palmon leave the other digidestined? Who do the digidestined really love? Why is Sora acting so conceeded? R&R! ~*~ 2ND CHAPTER UP AND STILL NOT FINISHED~*~ .
1. Default Chapter

****

~*~*~*~ She Loves Me She Loves Me Not ~*~*~*~

Hey! Can't say what it is but read to fund out!!! J PART 1! Oh, Digimon doesn't belong to me, or Jen, it belongs to Toei Animation and Bandai (I think). Has anyone noticed that Sora walks very… HMMM, how do I put it? PERKY. And in the one episode, where Puppetmon kidnaps Tk for a bit, Matt has a HUGE butt! LOL Not, that I was staring… ^_^; Oh! My friend, Jen, looked it over and corrected all the spelling errors.

****

~~~~ Mimi's P.O.V.~~~~

I gazed up at the starry sky with my tear filled eyes. I didn't even know why I was crying. I just felt so bad.

I looked over at Palmon who was sucking on one of her vines, sort of like she was trying to suck on her thumb. I smiled peacefully and wiped away my tears. Then I looked at Gabumon who was lying next to Palmon. I had suspected something was going on between the two but never could say it. Then, I looked at Matt. He had been so nice to me today, unlike every other day. It had been so strange how he protected me. But I wasn't staying awake and pondering about Matt, it was Tai. 

Tai had a very big crush on Sora, and I was the only one that knew. It was like everyone was blind. I had found out and asked him why he didn't ask her out, but, - But instead of an "I dunno" I got an "It's none of your business! What would a ditz like you know anyway!" Those words, they hurt me. Sure, I'm Mimi. The ditzy one who only cares about her looks, or, - or herself, but that isn't true, it's all a cover. It's sort of like how Matt isn't as cold as everyone else believes. He can't be if he loves his brother so much…

*************FLASHBACK 3RD Person POV**************

"Mimi, let's go!" Tai had yelled.

"No!" Mimi yelled back.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling!" He yelled back. 

Mimi stood up, to stand up her ground. "Step any closer Tai, I will… I will…" Mimi said.

"What talk me to death?" Tai said.

Matt hadn't known why Tai was giving her such a hard time, so he stepped in. _'He has no right to yell at her that way. Why am I getting mad over this? It's not like it's TK he's yelling at.' _Matt wondered.

"Tai, why do you have to be such a jerk!" Matt yelled while clutching his fists. "It's nice to think about friends that we have lost along the way! They risked their lives for us, at least you could show them some respect!"

"They aren't-" Izzy had tried to say.

"I know Izzy, but the still went threw pain for us!" Matt yelled.

"Matt! Tai! AND MIMI calm down!" Sora yelled.

"Not until he does. Maybe if no one understands we should leave." Matt said. "Come on TK."

"I'm not going." TK said.

"What?" Matt asked. His eyes widened with shock.

"Matt, there's safety in numbers." Tk said.

"Alright. Maybe, it would be better for you to stay." Matt said and leaned over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. "Are you coming Mimi?" he said as he stood up and put out is hand.

__

'Why didn't he ask me?' Sora thought as she felt her heart break.

__

'Mimi's the only one who understands me…Why am I hoping she accepts so bad?' Matt thought. "Please come…" he begged.

Mimi finally reached her hand out to his. "Mimi?" Joe asked.

"We'll be back." Mimi said as she waved to everyone.

Sora felt a teardrop fall down but quickly wiped it away before Matt or Tai saw, but she didn't fool Kari, Biyomon or Gatomon. "Bye." Sora whispered.

"Wait!" Palmon and Gabumon yelled as they ran after them.

"Where are we going?" Mimi asked.

"A place where we can think."

************************End of flashback***************

I hadn't understood why he chose me. Maybe it was because no one understood us. Matt had hardly looked at me or talked though, so it's not like he _cares_ about me. I had also realized he had never _touched _me. I don't mean in a sexy way, I mean touch my arm or hand or anything. He didn't touch anyone but TK or Gabumon. Well, there was also Tai, but that was a more of a hitting thing. He had touched me today. He had held my hand. It wasn't much, but he was making progress.

"Mimi?" Matt said as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." I said. '_Not like he cares…' _I thought with a sigh.

"What is it?" Matt asked me.

I looked up. He had stood up and was walking to the other side of me. He sat down and looked at me.

****

~~~~3rd person POV~~~~

Mimi looked over at Matt. "Well, I was worried about Tai-"

"Why?" Matt asked. Mimi put her finger over his mouth.

"Let me finish." She said. "Okay, then I realized it's not him a should be worried about."

"Who are you worried about then? Yourself? Palmon? Kari?" Matt asked. The list could go on and on since Mimi cared so much about people. "Or is it the digimon we lost? Who is it"

Mimi pointed her finger at Matt and put it on his chest. "You." She answered softly.

"Why… me?" He asked confused. 

"Matt, you're like… a puzzle. I know, it sounds corny, but it seems like there's pieces missing and I can't quite put you all together." She said.

Matt let out a sigh of defeat. "I'll tell you why I seem so… shallow, I guess you could say." Matt said.

"Please tell me." Mimi said.

"Okay. You have the white picked fence. Perfect family, or a family that gets along, at least. You have a mother who stays with you when you're ill, or just helps when you need help with homework, or need a shoulder to cry on. A father that is not always at work, or busy. You have looks, great personality, and… you can be the sweetest thing ever. Me? I have a father who is a workaholic and a mother who hardly let's me see her or my brother. And the picked fence? My mom brought it with her. My friends can hardly stand me… An example would be Tai." Matt said. "And, well I guess I'm not that bad looking but everything else is awful."

Mimi felt her eyes burn. She hugged Matt and kissed his cheek. Matt, surprised by the sudden outburst, fell backwards with Mimi on top of him. "Matt! You had a break through! You told someone how you felt!" Mimi almost yelled, but kept her voice down. Mimi sat up and looked at him, forgetting about the whole 'sweetest thing' comment. _'What did he mean by that?' _Mimi wondered. 

__

'There's the cheerful Mimi I know.' Matt thought with a smirk. _'She looks so beautiful. I wonder what would happen… NO! Matt Ishida no! This is Mimi. You have the crest of friendship not heart breaker or player. But I wouldn't have to be a player… MATT! This is Mimi. Whiny, ditzy, sweet, beautiful… MATT!' _Matt bit his lip and closed his eyes. He slowly sat back up. 

Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Matt opened his eyes to see Mimi hugging him again. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her hips. He didn't know how long he would be able to hold her without trying to make a move. Matt breathed in and smelt a sweet aroma of her hair. It smelt like watermelons. Matt kissed the top of her head lightly.

__

'God, help me.' Matt thought. 

__

'Did he kiss my head? I wonder if he likes me… This is the very hot and sexy Matt… WHOA MIMI! This is Matt, not someone you hang a picture up of in your locker. OH, but he is so sweet sometimes… What?' Mimi thought as she pulled away.

Mimi laid down on the ground. "You're so sweet, Matt." Mimi said and closed her eyes.

__

'Do I like Mimi? No I can't like Mimi that way, she's just a close friend. For now…' Matt thought and fell asleep. Mimi slowly opened her eyes. She whispered good night and quickly fell asleep. 

****

~~~~~ Tai's camp ~~~~

"Tai, are we going to look for them tomorrow?" Tk asked.

"I don't know TK. They're the ones who left." Tai said.

"Tai, you don't have to be so stubborn, we just need to think sometimes." Kari said. 

Everyone looked at Kari. "She's right." Gatomon said. She was sitting in the corner cleaning herself. "Mimi knew something about you Tai. Or maybe, she thought she did, but was wrong." 

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked.

Gatomon began to laugh and walk around in front of him. "You couldn't lie to her, Tai, and you didn't want her to know. When I was evil, I could tell if someone was lying, so don't lie." She said. 

"I didn't tell her." Tai said with his head down. "But it was for her own sake, she would never understand." Everyone gasped except for Joe, Gomamon, and Gatomon. Seeing that everyone else sighed and to make themselves look normal, Joe and Gomamon made a fake gasping sound.

"Joe, I think you're giving Gomamon your asthma." Sora said as she nudged him, and not trying to ruin the conversation that was going on.

"What are they talking about?" Joe whispered and Sora sweat dropped.

"You're right, she'll never understand why you didn't tell her. You'll be killing yourself when she gets down with someone else." Gatomon said with a smirk.

Tai's head quickly snapped his head up. "No, he's my friend." Tai said.

"Tai, I know, but you're racking your brains trying to figure out why you like her so much but you know why you do." Gatomon said.

"Is it just me, or is everyone else confused and think Gatomon is evil again?" Joe said. Everyone took a step back and took out their digivices. 

"Oh, don't worry so much, Joe. I'm not evil. I'm just giving him the facts. And Tai, right now, I don't think Matt thinks you are his friend. And how does he know you like her?" She added.

"Is there another digidestined?" Joe asked. Everyone sweat dropped and fell to the ground except Gomamon. 

"Wow! Joe, they are so shocked that you figured it out, the passed out!" Gomamon added.

****

~~~~ Matt's camp ~~~~

"Mimi!" Matt whispered in her ear. "Wake up! You got to see this!" 

"Huh! What?" Mimi whispered as she woke up. 

"Look at Gabumon and Palmon." He whispered. Gabumon had his fur on both himself and Palmon and had his arm resting on her hip. 

Mimi looked at Matt. "It's so cute!" Mimi whispered as she sat up.

"I'll go get some wood." Mimi said as she was about to stand up.

"Okay." Matt said. Mimi began to get up but her Gabumon moaning things. 

"Oh Biyomon." Gabumon whispered in his sleep. Matt and Mimi looked at Gabumon with wide eyes. 

"I thought he-" 

"Shhh!" Mimi whispered and waved at Matt. 

"Leave the beautiful, talented Palmon alone and go bug Agumon." Gabumon whispered before he started snoring again.

"Matt?" Mimi whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Does Gabumon have anything on under his fur?" Mimi asked. Mimi and Matt both got up before Gabumon got up so they wouldn't see anything.

****

~~~~~ Tai's camp ~~~~~

"Barney, sing another song." Tai moaned in his sleep. 

"Oh Tai." Agumon whispered.

Sora woke up at the sound of the two of them whispering things in their sleep. She quickly walked outside to see everyone awake. "They finally scared you too?" Patamon asked.

"Was Tai talking about his pink little bear again?" Kari asked.

"Or was Agumon talking about… Well, TAI?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, Agumon moaned Tai's name and Tai asked Barney to sing another song." Sora said and sat down next to Biyomon.

"Oh, that one is new." Kari said.

"Oh, you poor thing! You live with him!" Joe said as he ran up and hugged her. Kari began to laugh.

"I wonder how Matt and Mimi are doing." TK said.

"Don't worry Tk, we'll find them." Sora said in her motherly tone. 

****

~~~~ Matt's camp ~~~~

"Mimi, let's go swimming!" Matt said. Palmon and Gabumon sighed and put their heads down. "It will help get our minds off the others."

"Okay!" Mimi said.

"We're going to… uh…," Gabumon said.

"Work on our 'moves'." Palmon said with a smile.

Mimi and Matt burst out laughing. Mimi fell in Matt's arms laughing.

"At least I have someone." Palmon said.

"What do you mean?" Mimi said. "I have Matt. Oh Matt I love you!" Mimi said.

"Oh I love you too Mimi!" He said and he pretended to kiss her. 

"Oh fine joke about our love." Gabumon said and put his hand over his heart. 

"Alright! We were just joking." Matt said. "We'll go swimming and you two can tongue wrestle."

"Is that what it's called?" Palmon asked.

"Well, Gabumon, if…" Matt coughed and continued talking. "… Worse comes to worse, wear a…" Matt looked at Mimi and Palmon and bent down and whispered something in Gabumon's ear. 

"What's a condom?" Gabumon yelled.

"Matt!" Mimi yelled and hit his arm. "You pervert!"

"What? We don't them getting sick." Matt said.

"Oh whatever." Mimi said with her arms crossed. "And Gabumon, if by some chance you get her pregnant, I will make sure you can't do it again." Mimi said and cupped his chin. "You're so cute." She said and squeezed his chin. "Let's go." Mimi said and grabbed Matt's arm.

"Wow, what's her problem?" Palmon said as the two of them ran off.

They walked over to the lake and Mimi went in one direction. "You go over there, well, I guess you don't have to get changed. Hopefully you don't wear briefs, but I was smart enough to bring a bathing suit." Mimi said. 

"I wear boxer, unlike Tai." Matt said.

"Good." Mimi said and went and got changed. Matt waited five minutes. Finally, he heard Mimi humming. Mimi came out in her pink two-piece bathing suit. 

"Wow." Matt whispered. _'Damn…MATT!' _Matt thought.

"Nice six pack. I didn't see that before." She said with a wink.

__

'Wow. He looks really hot…' Mimi thought before she bit her lip.

"Well, you go in first." Matt said as he stood up. Mimi walked slowly over to him. 

"No, you." She said as she pushed him in. Mimi waited for Matt to come up. Finally she saw his head pop up. He breathed in quickly and gave Mimi a look. Mimi began to giggle uncontrollably. His hair was over his eyes. "Here." Mimi said and held out her hand. 

Matt took it and pulled her in. Mimi fell on top of Matt and into his arms. 

"Oh, look what I did." He whispered and began to laugh. Mimi swam away from Matt and went under. Matt took a breath and went under. He swam after Mimi and finally saw her. Mimi stopped and motioned for him to come to her. Matt slowly swam over to her and looked at her. She pushed his head down and swam to the top. Mimi burst out laughing and took a big breath. 

Matt came up and breathed in. "I got you!" Mimi said. Matt pulled Mimi in and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Well, I got you." He whispered. Mimi could feel Matt breathing on her and felt tense. She began to laugh to make it not so intense. She tried to get free but he held her tighter. Mimi finally stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. Matt began to move closer, but as soon as he came close enough, Mimi dove under. Matt let out a sigh. "Damn. So close." He said.

****

~~~~~ Tai's group, Tai's POV ~~~~

We had been walking for a long time and noticed everyone was getting tired. "We should take a brake." I said as I sat down. I couldn't get Mimi out of my mind. Knowing that Matt was probably going to have her made me go nuts. 

"Tai." I heard Sora whisper.

"What?" I said in a harsh tone. Sora gave me a mean look and turned around but I grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Mimi right?" Sora said. 

"Well…" I said.

"Don't lie Tai." Sora said. "I'm not dumb, you know." Sora said and walked away.

__

'Oh jeez…' I thought. _'Now Sora's mad at me, and Mimi's gone with Matt and oh jeez… Mimi just drives me crazy, I wish I wouldn't have got so mad.' _I thought and began to cry silently. _'She may be in trouble because of me.'_

"MATT DON'T!" I heard Mimi yell.

"Mimi!" I yelled.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I heard Matt yell.

"Tai?" I heard Joe say.

"Tai, are you alright?" Kari asked.

I got off my feet and clenched my fists. '_I knew it.' _I thought and began to run.

****

To be continued…

If I get good reviews, I'll continue. It depends. Who gets Mimi or Matt? Who gets Tai? Sora or Mimi? Who gets Sora? Matt or Tai?

Who gets Izzy? Sora or… JOE? Will Joe and Sora finally die??? JEN!!! That's not supposed to be there!!! Jen: Heh heh. They seem gay to me. **(Jen shrugs as Missy takes out a knife and begins to sharpen it) **Missy: She's gonna get it.

I don't own Digimon that belongs to Toei or something like that. PART 2 MAY BE UP SOON!!!

****

(Jen runs up to screen) Jen: PLEASE SHE'S INSANE!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Matt's POV

I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Enough said. On with the fic. 

She Loves Me She Loves Me Not Part 2

Matt's POV

I knew Tai was coming. I didn't want him to take Mimi away, which I knew he would do. Tai and I would fight and I would probably loose due to everyone going on his side. They always did. I sighed as I looked at Mimi splashing at me. It wasn't that I would shed blood, it was that should get mad at us for fighting. "Tai's coming." I blurted out.

She looked at me with confused eyes and stared at me. Finally she spoke. "How do you know?"

"I heard Tai yell your name." I said. Her eyes immediately filled with tears at the sound of his name. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the shore.

Mimi's POV

I didn't want Tai to take me. I couldn't take it. I knew he would be mad at Matt, and they would get into another one of their fights. I pulled him into the bushes and ducked down. It wasn't that I didn't want to see Tai, it's just I didn't want Tai to hurt Matt or vise-versa. I hated it when they got in fights and I really didn't want to talk to either when they did. 

I heard footsteps and felt Matt's hand go over my mouth. 

Sora's POV

I knew he was looking for Mimi. I knew he liked her, and hated Mimi for that. I ran after him and told Biyomon to stay with the others. "TAI!" I shouted. He didn't even turn around to see who it was. "PLEASE!" I yelled. Finally he stopped and I fell to the ground panting. 

"I heard her… and I heard him." Tai said. I felt my face burn. She had both of them stuck in her little web. She also had Izzy and Joe on the side, saving them for after the main course. I cursed myself for thinking that. She was my best friend and she didn't mean to do this to them. 

I was still panting and tried to comfort him. "Tai… maybe you… just heard what… you wanted."

"No Sora! I didn't! He has Mimi! He's hurting her! I know you like Matt but you don't always have to protect him! Sometimes you really piss me off!" Tai yelled at me. My eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please-" He tried but I ran away. "Sora!" He shouted and ran after me.

Matt's POV

I took my hand off her mouth and we stood up. I had a big cut across my chest from the branches scratching me and that brought back a lot of memories.

***************************************FLASHBACK************************************

Matt sat on the corner of the street and held out an empty water bottle. "Sorry Gabumon, none left."

"Maybe we should get some more." Gabumon said. Matt and Gabumon had been walking around all day looking for Digimon or the 8th digidestined or anything. They had only had found one digimon who Gabumon had no problem getting rid of.

"Yeah." Matt said and started to get up.

"Gabumon!" Someone yelled. Matt recognized the high pitched voice and wished he could die. He slowly turned around to see Palmon running up to Gabumon and waving her vines in the air.

Matt sighed and looked down at Gabumon. "Hi Mimi." He said in a bored voice.

Mimi slowly walked behind Palmon and smiled. "Hi." She said as Palmon and Gabumon gave each other loving glances. Matt swore that is the world came to a stop, Mimi would still worry about her shoes, or hair or anything that didn't matter. She was too snobby.

Mimi made a big fake smile for Matt even though she wanted to get away from him. He was so… cold and she hated that, but Palmon wanted to see Gabumon. He didn't tell anyone how he felt and it drove her crazy. She sighed as she looked at Gabumon and Palmon. '_Why couldn't Matt be like Gabumon? I thought everyone's digimon was like his or her owner.' _Mimi looked back at Matt who was also staring at Gabumon and Palmon. She gave him a few strange looks and tilted her head. He was everything her parents told her not to like. He was a rebel, or at least that's what her parents called boys like him. He was the opposite of her. '_But don't opposites attract?_' Mimi thought. Mimi shuddered at this thought. '_Him? Me? No way. Princess and a Rebel. No way. My parents would kill me first._'

Matt noticed Mimi was looking at Gabumon and Palmon and looked at her physical features. She was very pretty. Her big chocolate eyes were gorgeous and her long chestnut brown (Missy- I looked at pencil crayons. HEHEHE) hair that framed her face was perfect. He looked down and looked at her long legs. She was also wearing a short skirt that was perfect. She was everything he hated though. She was too 'ditzy'. Matt sighed and looked at Palmon and Gabumon. Mimi came from a rich family and was use to having everything go her way. He wondered why she became a digidestined in the first place. Sure, she could be sincere, but she complained too much. '_But she makes everyone smile.'_ He thought. '_And she is strong when she wants.'_

Matt snapped back to reality and realized Mimi was staring. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, sorry. Drifted off." Matt said.

"How did you get that cut?" Mimi asked.

Matt looked down. He had forgot about a large cut that was on his chest. "Oh, a digimon just scratched me."

"JUST! We have to get that cleaned!" Mimi said and grabbed his arm.

"No, really it's-"

"I'm not letting that getting infected! If anything happened to one of the lead digidestined we'd be in trouble!" Mimi said and kept on pulling him. "And my apartment is close and I could fill your water bottles." 

"Okay." Matt said and sighed. They arrived at her apartment and Matt looked around. Gabumon and Palmon ran out the door laughing. It was really big for an apartment and he looked at the calendar. He looked at a date circled and red, which said 'Daddy's B-day!' 

"Be right back." Mimi said. He watched as she walked away. He did find her very attractive but didn't have a huge crush on her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with the word 'ANGEL' written across. He looked at his plain clothes. He was just wearing a dark blue sweater with a hood and some jeans. His dad hated it because he said he looked like he was in some gang. He didn't really wear the hood, but he would sometimes to make his dad get pissed. He did the opposite of what his parents liked. 

Mimi came in the room with a firs aid kit and a bag of cotton balls hanging out of her mouth. "Mhmmph." Mimi mumbled. Matt laughed and took the bag out. "Thanks." She said. "Now, I can't get at the cut with you shirt."

"No way!" Matt said and grabbed the door handle but Mimi grabbed his arm.

"Matt, I've seen your chest before. I've seen your, hem hem, what's under you pants too so it's not a big deal." Mimi said. Matt froze and turned around. He pulled off his shirt and Mimi traced her finger along the cut. "Hmmm, you're lucky it wasn't any deeper. Now," she said and took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dabbed some on a cotton ball. "This will hurt a bit." Mimi said and dragged the cotton ball along the cut. Matt gritted his teeth and Mimi put her hand on his shoulder. "Wow, you actually felt something." But Mimi stopped because she didn't mean to say it. She looked up at him and noticed his eyes were wide.

"Wow, it looks like Mimi actually knows something." He said and she pressed the cotton ball down harder. "Ouch!"

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" Mimi asked with a smile.

"Actually, yes." Matt said. 

Mimi threw the cotton ball in a trashcan and took out a bandage. She pulled it around him and went on her tiptoes and put her arms around him to clip it. She pulled away and stared at him. "Thanks." He whispered but still stared into her eyes. Mimi stared as his azure eyes but the door slammed open and Matt turned around.

"Hi!" Palmon said. 

"Are you ready to go yet?" Gabumon asked.

"Uh yeah." Matt said and grabbed his sweater. He put it on but turned around to Mimi. "Bye." 

"Wait! Your water bottles." Mimi said and stuck out her hand. Matt handed her two empty bottles and Mimi ran to the kitchen. She filled them and gave them back to Matt.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow! Or possibly today!" Matt said as him and Gabumon left.

"Bye!" Mimi and Palmon yelled.

"Wow." Palmon said and fell to the couch. 

"What's your problem?" Mimi asked as she sat next to her.

"Nothing. So, what happened to you and Matt?" Palmon asked with a wink.

"Nothing actually." Mimi said. Mimi thought for a minute as Palmon turned on the TV. _'He isn't that bad.' _She thought as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"So?" Matt asked Gabumon.

"One word. Wow." Gabumon said.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yep." Gabumon said. He looked at Matt and stopped walking. "And you?"

"What?" Matt asked as he stopped.

"You and Mimi."

"Me and Mimi? There's nothing to say." Matt said and continued walking.

"Sure." Gabumon said.

__

'She isn't what I expected.' Matt thought.

************************************END OF FLASHBACK*********************************

"We should get changed." I said.

"Yeah." Mimi said and walked away in one direction. I quickly got his clothes on and sat down waiting for Mimi. She came out and sat down next to me. "Now what?" I liked her without her pink hat on and lucky for me, she decides not to put it on.

"I dunno." I said. I should have shut my big mouth because it began to poor. "Find shelter!" 

We ran looking for anything that would keep us dry. Mimi pointed to a cave and we ran in. She looked outside trying to see if she could Palmon or Gabumon. "PALMON! GABUMON!" She shouted.

"There's no point. They'll be okay. They'll find a cave." I said.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" She shouted. I knew she was really wet and probably cold. 

"Mimi-" I tried to comfort her but she cut me off.

"It's not okay! We're stuck out here in the rain with no food or dry clothes and some digimon is probably looking for us and we have no one to protect us!" Mimi yelled at me.

"Stop whining! That won't do a thing!" I yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shouted back. "How do you know what I'm going threw! You hate me and everything!"

"I do not!" I yelled. "At least I'm not some ditz who cries over a broken nail!" 

"At least I care about people!" Mimi yelled at me.

"No, you only care for yourself! You're conceded and annoying and a brat! You're not even pretty!" I lied.

"I- I HATE YOU YAMATO ISHIDA!" She yelled in my face. "And if you don't want to see my face, you won't." she said and left the cave. She walked a few yards away with her back to the cave in the poring rain. I wasn't going to get her. She left and I didn't tell her to leave. I sat down and drew pictures in the sand. I ran my hands threw my hair and looked up. She was standing there still with her arms crossed. 

"It's gonna be a long night." I whispered.

I couldn't sleep, I just kept on staring at her. It was dark and she was shivering. I got up and thought for a few seconds. _'Matt, you can go out there. Tell her that she isn't ugly but she's the prettiest thing on Ea- uh, oh jeez. It's not hard to beat the digiworld. She's the prettiest girl you have ever met, she's not annoying, and she's not a brat, and you don't hate her you- no, no I don't. So did your parents and look at them now. But I really do. Oh god.' I thought.' _I thought. I breathed in and walked out. It was still raining and he had to get her.

I stepped on a dry leaf and she quickly turned around. Her dress was soaked. I slowly approached her but she backed up. "Mimi, listen I'm really sorry. You're beautiful, not ugly. You're not annoying and you aren't a brat, you're the sweetest thing. And, I don't hate you I love you." I said. It was odd how the words came to me. I noticed Mimi's eyes began to water again.

"I love you too Matt." She whispered. I ran over to her and put my hands on her cheeks. They were so cold. I brought her face to mine and I kissed her. She began to kiss me and I pulled my hands away and put them around her hips. I pushed her body up against mine and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her in the cave, but not taking my lips away from hers. As we finally entered the cave, I pulled away to breath. "Matt," she whispered. I placed my finger over her lips and kissed her forehead.

"You should get some sleep." I whispered. 

"I have to get changed. I should wear my bathing suit." She told me and went deeper into the cave. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. 

"You're dead!" I heard Tai shout. I turned my head to see Tai dripping with water.

"Oh hey Tai." I said.

He ran up to me and punched me. I held my cheek and looked at Tai.

Mimi's POV

I heard Tai yell and quickly got changed. I ran out to where Matt was and I saw him holding his cheek. "MATT!" I yelled and went to see what happened. 

"It's nothing Mimi." He told me.

"Tai, get out!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked. I noticed how shocked he looked but I didn't want to go back.

"We're not coming! And if you don't understand that, leave!" I yelled. I felt bad but Matt and Tai would start to fight again.

"But Mimi, we need you. _I_ need you." Tai said. Suddenly, I passed out.

It was strange. Tai was everything my parents wanted me to date, but I didn't want to. Yes, I had a crush on Tai, but I loved Matt. My parents liked the type of guy that would take charge of everything, a guy that would take charge of _me. _I didn't to be a housewife like everyone thought. I'm a 'princess', therefor, I have no choice in life. My parents decide what I eat, what I do, who I be-friend, who I date, who I marry… 

I felt my eyes open and saw everyone staring at me. "MIMI!" Tk yelled and hugged me. I noticed Tai's arm around Sora and smiled. 

"You scared me." Matt said and kissed my hand.

"Is what she has contagious?" Joe asked.

"No." Gennai said. 

"How are you feeling?" Sora asked.

"Better." I said and tried to get up but everyone pushed me back down. I felt really dizzy and put my hand on my forehead. 

"You had an ammonia. You're lucky Tai and Matt could carry you here." Izzy told me. "I heard you were standing out in the rain. Why?"

"Long story." Matt told him.

"Gabumon and I saw Matt and Tai carrying you and I passed out. I thought you were dead Mimi." Palmon said with her eyes filled with tears.

"No, I'm alright." Mimi said. I poked Palmon stomach and giggled. "Good, no babies yet."

"Can I talk to Mimi alone for a minute?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Gomamon said.

"Alone." Tai said.

"Alright, Tai." Kari said.

They left and Matt gave Tai one more look. "Touch her and die." Matt said and squinted before Gennai grabbed him.

"Mimi, I was looking for you to tell you that I loved you." Tai said to me.

"Tai, I-" 

"I know, you love Matt. I couldn't hurt Sora so I told her I would date her. I also told her I loved her, and I do, but I still love you. I understand you and I'm really sorry about yelling at you." He said and kissed my cheek. 

"Tai, I do love Matt, and I can't change that. I'm happy for you and Sora just don't break her heart." I told him and he nodded. He left the room and Matt came in.

"Hi there beautiful." He said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi." I said.

"Mimi, when you passed out, I almost did. Mimi, I've learned that you need me and I need you. You're what I was missing. And I love you so much." He said. 

"I love you too Matt." I said.

"Did I tell you Palmon is pregnant?" Matt said.

"WHAT!?!?" I yelled.

"Just kidding." He said and I smacked him with the pillow.

"Don't do that!" I yelled and everyone came in.

"Well, sorry to intrude on your 'lovers quarrel' for today, but the lady needs her sleep." Gennai said.

"Oh, can't I sleep with her?" Matt asked.

"No, you'll distract her." Izzy said.

"Alright." He said and kissed me quickly before Tai grabbed him. Tai finally pulled him off me and dragged him out. "BYE! LOVE YA!" He yelled as he held on to the doorframe. 

"I love you too." I said and laughed.

"SEE YA- TAI! TOMORROW!" And he was gone.

I laid my head back and sighed. I was so happy I found Matt. But how long would it last?

To be continued… 

AH! I FINISHED… that part… DAMN! I have to do when they're older, so there probably will be3 more chapters. Oh sorry I took so long but my dad deleted it and another one of my fics. ::sniff:: I worked so hard on it. But I like this one better then the original part I did. UGH. I have to finish get your groove on too. That's a humor fic that will be out soon. I tried uploading it before, or whatever it is, but it said that html or txt thing. GGGRRR. And it was html. Part 3 will be up soon.


End file.
